A Second Chance
by Anjirika
Summary: Spoilers for "Legends of Today" and "Legends of Yesterday" I was horrified at Oliver's conduct and this little fic is just my way of fixing the character regression that the writers unleashed. After beating Vandal Savage, Oliver realizes that he has a second chance to make things right with Felicity, and this time he tells the truth. Please read and review!


_A/N: I don't know what's worse… writers not putting characters together when they are clearly a perfect match, or putting characters together only to completely screw it up. I am so horrified and sick to my stomach over what the writers did to Olicity last night, I just had to rectify it here, because I won't be able to stomach watching the show until I know that the secret is out and dealt with / we know that Felicity isn't the one in the grave._

 **A Second Chance**

"Those are my terms and conditions."

Oliver stared at her and thought about what Barry said. Keeping this secret from Felicity would ruin them, but not being with his son… that would ruin him. For one moment, Oliver contemplated saying yes. For one moment he thought about pulling the veil of secrecy back over his life and he decided, but then he decided against it. It wasn't worth the risk. If Barry was right, and Barry was probably right, he would gain a son but lose the woman that he loved. He wasn't going to do that, not when there might be a way to have both.

"Please," he begged. "Let me tell her."

"No."

"Samantha," Oliver continued. "She's a trustworthy person. She's the CEO of Palmer Tech. Let me tell her, and I swear to you that she won't tell another soul."

Samantha shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't accept that."

"Then I'm sorry," Oliver said sadly, before leaving.

He met up with Felicity and the two of them drove back to Star City. She was yammering on about this invention by Cisco, or that funny thing that Caitlyn said. Oliver found himself lost in those words, and those words continued back to their apartment. It was then that her words turned to the matter at hand, the secret that he was keeping from her. She sat on his lap and made a horrible half finished sports metaphor. Oliver looked at her, and knew that he had to be open and honest.

"I have something to tell you," he said quietly.

Felicity eased herself off his lap and put her hands in his. "Whatever it is… you can tell me."

"I know…" Oliver took a deep breath and then explained how ten years ago, back when he had been a spoilt brat of a boy, he had gotten a girl pregnant, and how that girl had told him that she had lost the child and he hadn't given it another thought. He then went on to explain how he had seen that same girl, now a woman, with a nine-year-old child and how the pieces just fell into place.

"I thought that I could have a relationship with the boy," he continued. "But Samantha… the mother… she wanted me to keep it a secret from you in order to get to know William… my son… and I couldn't do it."

"Oh Oliver." Felicity wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

Oliver shook his head. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"Why?" she asked as she sat back in his lap. "Because you made a mistake when you were young? I can forgive that."

"I can't forgive not telling you."

Felicity blinked her eyes in confusion. "Wait. But you just…"

"I know… but the thing is… apparently I didn't."

"Okay," Felicity said. "Now I'm very confused."

"Barry does this thing," Oliver explained. "If he runs fast enough… he can go back in time. He apparently did it twice before and then today when we were in in Central City, he did it again because we lost."

"But we won."

"But we lost first time round," Oliver continued. "And the reason why we lost was because my head wasn't in the game and the reason why my head wasn't in the game was because I didn't tell you what was going on and you found out anyways."

Oliver looked at Felicity and wondered what she was thinking. He wondered whether or not she could be furious at him for not telling her something in a future that didn't exist anymore. He wondered whether or not she could see how he was a man who would always keep secrets. He wondered whether or not he was ruining their relationship by telling her the truth of what had happened the first time round.

"Felicity," he whispered. "Say something."

"Let me get this straight," she began as she got up off his lap. "This is the second time we've had this conversation."

"Basically," Oliver said

"And the first time, you went behind my back and I found out anyway?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes."

"And finding out that you lied… I would have been upset."

"So Barry says."

"Like very upset."

"Yes," Oliver said.

"Like very, very upset."

"Upset enough that Barry thought that it was over between us," Oliver admitted.

"And because of that… you lost the battle against Vandal Savage?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes."

"And Barry ran fast enough to jump back in time, and told you everything that had happened and you…"

"Made a different choice," Oliver finished.

"Exactly," Felicity said. She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oliver… I don't care what you did in an aborted future."

"Really?"

"Yes… well, yes," she assured. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I have no doubt that I was livid with you, and from the sounds of things that anger would have been very well placed, however you were given a second chance. A second chance to beat Savage, a second chance to get to know your son… and believe me I can't believe that you have a son but more on that later…" she paused and smiled. "And you had a second chance to tell me the truth and you did. Whatever happened in the past or a future that doesn't exist anymore doesn't matter."

"Then what does?" Oliver asked. "Because from where I stand…"

"From where I stand, we got a second chance." Felicity interjected. "I mean, we just saved the world and I've discovered another little piece of your past and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that you have a chance to get to know your son."

Now it was Oliver's time to blink in confusion. "What?"

"We're going to fight this," she assured. "We'll go talk to her, this…"

"Samantha,"

"Samantha," she said. "We'll go talk to her and if she won't see reason… well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Oliver just breathed a sigh of relief. "You are amazing… you know that. Right?"

"Oh yes," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "And don't you forget it."

END


End file.
